This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are a wide variety of types of earphone designs, as attempts are made to improve the sound quality, comfort, security of fit, and ease of placement. However to date, most earphones are difficult to comfortably and securely place in the ear.